Romance and Stuffed Crust Pizza
by Insanity Prelude
Summary: PG, er, make that K, for mild language Sora and Kairi's first date. I thought of a title but not an interesting summary :P OLD!FIC. Still seems to be popular for some reason or I'd delete it.
1. It's a date!

(no title yet)

by DClick, who likes stuffed crust pizza ^_^

Author's Notes 

Fwee. I'm not sure where I got this idea… but it should be kawaii. ^_^

Pretend for a moment that Riku isn't trapped in Kingdom Hearts anymore, and he and Sora somehow got back to the Destiny Islands, 'k?

Disclaimer (Riku! Can you sic some Heartless on the evil lawyers for me? Pleaaaaaaase?): I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or Pizza Hut. Oh, and I don't own the line "love is a mystery, extra cheese or not"- that's actually from the The Sims manual. Yes, I read the manual before playing a game, is that so wrong? Besides, the manual for The Sims is kinda funny. (I mean just The Sims. They took the jokes out of the manual for Deluxe Edition ;_;)

            "Look, Sora. If you want to ask her out, then… ask her out, silly!"

            "But what if she says no?"

            "She won't!" said Selphie, exasperated. Sora had gone to the hyper girl for romantic advice- everyone did. "Trust me. I know love- and if anyone is in love with you, Kairi is."

            "Well, okay…" Sora tried to figure out why Selphie sounded vaguely disappointed. "… How do I ask her out?"

            This was Selphie's cue to anime fall.

            Meanwhile, Tidus and Wakka were spying on the two, hidden in a conveniently placed bush.

            "Ooh, Sora's gonna ask Kairi out?" said Tidus.

            "It's about time, ya? Now be quiet, they'll hear us."

            "We gotta tell Riku!"

            "No, he'll flip. You know he likes Kairi almost as much as Sora does."

            "_Almost_ as much. He'll find out anyway, y'know."

            Sora blinked. "Hey, Selphie, do you hear something?"

            "Yeah."

            "Crap! They heard us, ya?"

            "So, what do we do?"

            "… RUN!"

            The two FFX characters ran out of their hiding place as soon as they thought Sora and Selphie weren't looking.

            "Hey, wasn't that Tidus and Wakka running out of the bushes towards the paopu island at speeds that I'm not sure are humanly possible just now?"

            "I think so."

            Meanwhile, in the Secret Place…

            Kairi was pacing back and forth across the cave. "Should I ask him on a date, or shouldn't I?"

            Now that Sora was back on the islands, Kairi was trying to figure out what to do. It was about time she admitted her feelings to him… but she couldn't just, say, drag him over to the Secret Place and tell him flat out. Nah, it had to be something special. Something romantic.

            But what?!

            And at the paopu island…

            "Riku! Riku!"

            Riku had been sitting in the tree staring out at the ocean, bored out of his mind. Now he fell off the branch in surprise.

            "What?!" He quickly got to his feet as Tidus and Wakka both attempted to climb up the ladder onto the little island at the same time.

            "OW!" Unfortunately, they just ended up pulling the rickety old ladder over on themselves.

            "Idiots…" Riku muttered.

            Unfazed, the two younger boys dashed over through the Seaside Shack and across the bridge.

            "Where's the fire?" Riku said coolly, leaning against the tree trunk and not noticing the stick that had somehow gotten stuck in his silvery hair.

            "Sora-"

            "- he was asking Selphie-"

            "- whether or not he should-"

            "- ask Kairi on a date, ya?"

            "… Care to repeat that, a little slower this time? And since when do you finish each other's sentences, anyway?"

            "Sora was asking Selphie if he should ask Kairi on a date!" Tidus said.

            "…"

"Uh, should I say that again?"

"…"

"Sora's trying to decide if he should ask Kairi on a date! … ya." Wakka repeated. "… _What?!_"

"I told you he wouldn't take it well, Tidus…"

Sora was trying not to fall asleep as Selphie rambled on about the "rules" of dating. Nothing particularly interesting there.

"Yeah, I think I'll ask him out. But where should we go? And what should I wear?! Should I kiss him? No, no, it's our first date, that's moving too fast… This is complicated!" Kairi was becoming increasingly confused and frustrated.

Riku sat on the single branch of the paopu tree and sighed. "It had to happen sooner or later."

"Huh?" Needless to say, this wasn't the response Tidus and Wakka were expecting.

"I liked to think I had a chance with Kairi. But lately… it's just been too obvious that I'll never be more than a friend to her."

"Don't cry now," joked Tidus.

"Keep your smart-ass comments to yourself."

"Geez…"

"Hey, I have an idea!" interrupted Wakka.

"And that would be?"

"We follow them, ya? And-"

"-and maybe we can even… interrupt them when the time is right!" said Tidus.

"Like crashing a party?" Riku grinned. "Sounds like fun."

"Then it's a plan," said Tidus.

"By the way, Riku… you have a stick in your hair, ya?"

Riku threw the stick at Wakka.

Later… 

"… and that's about it," finished Selphie.

Sora, who had been snoring quietly for the last part of Selphie's lecture, jerked awake. "Huh?"

"Were you listening to me?"

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, I got every word! So, should I go ask her out now?"

"Yeah! Good luck!"

"Alright then, I'll let you know how it goes…" Sora rushed off to find Kairi, glad to get away from Selphie.

"Alright, then. We'll go out to dinner and then maybe to the cove… or maybe the pier, that's always a romantic spot. Hmm… or maybe… oh, I'd better just go ask him before I change my mind!" Kairi left the Secret Place and started down the beach, singing quietly: "_When you walk away, you don't hear me say…_"

Tidus, Wakka, and Riku had dressed in all black for their "secret mission" (as Tidus called it).

"I'm a ninja! HIYAH!" Tidus pretended to karate-chop Riku.

"… Stop that. You're acting like a dork."

"Aww…"

"You guys! They're walking down the beach toward each other, ya?" Wakka pointed. Tidus and Riku whirled around to look. Sora was on his way towards the Secret Place (Kairi usually spent a lot of time there), Kairi _from_ the Secret Place. Kairi was skipping along happily… Sora was just looking nervous and trying not to trip over his shoes.

Staring at the ground is not how one looks where they're going: Sora nearly walked right into Kairi.

"Oh! Hi!"

"Hi, Sora," said Kairi. "You look a little distracted."

"Um, yeah. Hey, I was wondering-"

"Sora, I was going to ask-"

"Do you want to go on a date?" the two asked simultaneously. Then, realizing that they'd said that simultaneously (I like that word. And "dude", and "ditz". ^_^), they burst out laughing.

"I guess that kinda tells me your answer then," Kairi said, still giggling.

"Um, yeah… yours too…"

"So, where're we going?"

Sora blushed, his face almost as red as Kairi's hair. "I was hoping you had an idea…"

"Well, I was thinking we could go out to dinner or something- I've saved some of my allowance- but where?"

"I dunno… Pizza Hut!" Sora wasn't sure where he got that idea. (Yes, there's a Pizza Hut on the Destiny Islands. Don't you question me! lol)

"Yeah, that's really… romantic." Kairi started laughing again.  
            "Hey!"

"It's okay, it's okay… Sure! Meet at my house in a half hour?"

"Al- alright."

The two headed back to their homes to get ready.

"They look pretty happy- I think Kairi said yes," said Tidus.

"Good. Everyone ready?" Riku asked.

Wakka had been throwing his Blitzball at a tree, trying to knock a coconut down. "Ready when you are."

"… What _are_ you doing, Wakka?"

"Nothin'." Wakka looked up. "Oh. None left." He threw the ball at another one of the trees- which Riku just happened to be standing under, of course. ^_^ A coconut fell out and hit Riku.

"OW! Wakka, you are SO dead."

"Gotta catch me first, ya?" Wakka ran off across the bridge.

Half an hour later… 

"Oh, great, I'm out of hair gel!"

"There's a new bottle in the bathroom, honey," Sora's mother called from the living room. "You said you were running low so I bought you some more."

"Oh, okay!" Sora fixed his hair, gave his reflection in the mirror a thumbs-up, and ran downstairs.

He glanced at the clock. "Ack! I'm gonna be late!"

Sora's mother smiled. "I was late to my first date too-"

Sora ran out the door on his way to Kairi's house before his mother could launch into yet _another_ reminisce-y tale.

(Note: For plot purposes, just pretend Kairi has an older sister. ^_^ Y'know… the game never really says much about Sora, Kairi, or Riku's families, other than Sora's mom calls him down to dinner in the scene with the storm and all. Hmm.)

"Does my hair look okay? Oh, this necklace doesn't go with my outfit at all…" Kairi took off the thlassa shell necklace and threw it aside.

"Your hair's fine," said Kairi's older sister Jenna, who was leaning against the wall. "As for the necklace, wanna borrow some of my jewelry?"

"You'd let me?"

"Sure." Jenna grinned. "It _is_ your first date- you want to impress Sora, don'tcha?"

"Yeah…"

"OK, then. Hang on a sec." Jenna left the room. She came back a few minutes later with a necklace, a couple bracelets, and a pair of earrings.

"Oh, thank you!" Kairi put on the glittering jewelry. "Are these real diamonds?"  
            "Heck no. They just look like it." Jenna winked. "Ya look great, sis. Sora's a lucky boy."

Kairi blushed. "We'd better get going…"

Jenna glanced at her watch. "Yeah, we'd better. You're going to be late."

They went outside to Jenna's car, which had been her birthday present this year- she'd just recently gotten her driver's license. She was going to drive Sora and Kairi to Pizza Hut ("Gee, that's… romantic." "That's exactly what I said!").

Sora got there just as Jenna realized she'd misplaced the car keys.

"Oh, crap. You two wait out here while I go find the keys, 'k?"

"… You look good, Kairi." Sora was blushing again (kawaii ^_^).

"Yeah, you too…"

They just stood there, not sure what else to say, until Jenna came back outside.

"Found 'em! Now let's go, lovebirds."

A/N: Well, that's chapter one. Title ideas would be very much appreciated ^_^;;


	2. Gah, I lost my contact lens

A/N: Yay! I got Final Fantasy X (finally)! ^_^ Don't ask about ze chapter title. It was the first thing that popped into my head, and I don't even have contact lenses. ^_^;

As for the fic title, I thought of it myself! YAY! … Though it IS a bit lame. :P

Random fact: I dyed my hair red! ^_^

Oh, and one more thing:

SCHOOL'S OUT!!!!!!! WOOHOO! PAR-TAY! ^_________________^

Ahem. Now that that's out of my system, on with the fic. ^_^

            "Pizza Hut. Of all the places to go on a date, they had to pick Pizza Hut." Riku rolled his eyes. "I'm not surprised."

            Tidus shrugged. "Yeah, well, love is a mystery, extra cheese or not."

            "… You think you're _so_ witty."

            "Really romantic, ya?"

            "Would you quit it with the 'ya' thing already?!" Riku snapped. "It's really getting on my nerves."

            Wakka blinked. "It's just how I talk, ya?"

            "ARGH!"

            Sora hadn't been able to take his eyes off Kairi the whole way to the restaurant. She'd gotten a new outfit (either that, or Sora had just never seen her wearing it before): a black skirt that was just like her normal purple one except for the color, black midriff top, and a midnight blue coat that (in Sora's opinion) went perfectly with her eyes. Oh, and Jenna's fake diamond jewelry, of course. ^_^

            Sora wished he'd bothered to change into a nicer outfit himself.

            "We're here!" Jenna parked the car in front of the Pizza Hut.

            "Cool. We'll call you when we're ready for you to pick us up-" Sora started, but Jenna shook her head.

            "Actually, I thought I'd get myself a slice of pizza too," Jenna interrupted.

            "Mom asked you to keep an eye on us, didn't she?" Kairi asked.

            Jenna laughed. "I swear, sis, it almost seems like you can read minds sometimes. Yeah, the folks told me to stay with you- but that's okay, I arranged for a few of my friends to meet me here. We won't bother you, okay? We won't even sit near you."

            "Well, okay…"

            "And just to make it up to you, I'll pay for your pizza," Jenna offered.

            "No, no, that's okay, I brought some money," Kairi said quickly.

            "Save your money, then. Hey, don't worry, I can afford it- Brian's paying for _our_ pizza."

            There wasn't much use arguing. "Oh, fine then."

            Riku, Tidus, and Wakka got to Pizza Hut a while (but not _too_ long) after Jenna, Sora, and Kairi. After all, they could run fast but not fast enough to keep up with a car. ^_^ By the time they got there Jenna had already ordered the pizza (three slices- Sora wanted two ^_^- stuffed crust (yes, it HAD to be stuffed crust. lol), pepperoni) and Sora and Kairi were sitting at a table waiting for it. Jenna had gone to talk to her friends, or rather, argue with them over what kind of pizza to get. ^_^

            "Hey, who's that girl over there?" Wakka asked, pointing to Jenna's table. "Reddish-brown hair, looks a little like Kairi but older, ya? Not too bad lookin' if I do say so myself."

            "That's Jenna, you moron," said Riku. "Kairi's sister. She gave Sora and Kairi a ride here, in case you didn't notice. And I think she has a boyfriend already."

            "You don't need to be so harsh, Riku…" Tidus said.

            "I wouldn't be harsh if I wasn't surrounded by idiots." Riku rolled his eyes. "Look, as long as we're here, should we get something to eat?"

            Tidus didn't reply- he'd just noticed a cute girl about his age, and gone over to talk to *coughflirtwithcough* her. (Give ya one guess who she is ^_^)

            Riku sweatdropped (that sounded SO lame…). "This is gonna be a looooooong night."

            "So… what should we do while we wait for the pizza?" Kairi asked.

            "Sit here and talk, I guess. I don't think you have to do anything special while waiting for food on a date, do you?"

            "I don't think so, but I'm suddenly compelled to scoot my chair closer and put an arm around your shoulders."

            "Uh… I guess I wouldn't mind…" Sora blushed (again).

            Kairi giggled, blushed (again) and dragged her chair over next to Sora's.

            (The insane authoress, aka DC, cackled evilly. Aikaya rolled her eyes. "DC, you've been playing The Sims too much."

            "I know."

            "I thought Sims could only cuddle in the dining booth, though, not at a normal table with chairs?" Haze asked.

            "Yah… but if they were able to move the chair over-"

            "But they can't," interrupted Aikaya.

            "So why'd you say I was playing The Sims too much?"

            "I dunno.")

            "Hiya. What's your name?"

            _He's kinda cute…_ "Yuna."

            "I'm Tidus. Nice to meet you." Tidus winked.

            "Tidus! Save flirting for later- Sora and Kairi-"

            "Shut up, Riku." Tidus rolled his eyes. "So, Yuna… what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"

            Yuna blushed. "My family and I are having dinner here because it's my birthday."

            "Cool. How old're you gonna be?"

            "Thirteen."

            "I'm thirteen too!" Tidus grinned. "Happy birthday, cutie."

            _He is _so_ flirting with me._ Yuna giggled and blushed some more.

            "Tidus! Get the hell over here!"

            "Who's that?" Yuna asked.

            "Riku. Him and me and our pal Wakka are, uh, meeting our other friends here."

            "Well, you really shouldn't keep them waiting…"

            "Good point. Um, see you…" Tidus ran back over to Riku and Wakka.

            "What?" Tidus asked, irritated.

            "Look at Sora and Kairi, ya?" Wakka pointed.

            "Shh, they'll hear us," hissed Riku.

            Sora and Kairi sat there in silence. Sora wondered if being this close to her (which he found he rather liked) had scrambled his brains- he couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't make him sound like a total dork. Neither could Kairi (who was still wondering what possessed her to move over and cuddle with him in the first place).

            "Um… I wonder what's taking them so long getting the pizza?" Sora asked.

            _Thanks for breaking the silence, Sora-kun. _"They probably need to cook it first."

            _Duh. I can't believe I didn't think of that,_ thought Sora.

            They fell back into silence.

            Jenna glanced over at their table. Though she'd kept her promise to Sora and Kairi by not sitting near them, she still picked a table she could see them from. "Oh, how cute!"

            "Huh?" Brian blinked, then noticed where Jenna was looking. "Oh, your little sister on her first date?"

            "Yeah."

            Marina laughed. "Very cute," she agreed. "A real Kodak moment- I'd take a picture if I had a camera and it wouldn't embarrass the hell out of them."

            "Marina…" Jenna rolled her eyes.

            "Sorry."

_A short time later…_

            Sora and Kairi had finally gotten their pizza (and Kairi had moved her chair back where it belonged). Now they had an excuse not to say anything, but instead enjoyed the pizza and (in Kairi's case at least) wondered what they should do when they were done eating.

DC glared at the excuse-for-a-chapter on her computer screen. "I _hate_ writer's block."

A/N: Sorry this was such a short and stupid chapter. Next chapter: The rest of the Pizza Hut part of the date, and then… I dunno yet. :P There'll definitely be a couple more chapters after this one though.

Hey, I just got an idea. Anyone up to doing a challenge fic (just because I'm bored, and haven't given out any challenges in a while)? More than one person can do the challenge…

* It can't be a yaoi fic. (Hehe, that ought to be a challenge in itself seeing as most of the people in this fandom seem to be Riku/Sora fans… I'm not really a big fan of yaoi. :P)

* Hmm… *thinks* Make them go swimming! ^_^

* One of the male characters must lose his swimming trunks. XD

* Someone has to yell "I AM A FURBY!".

* The color orange must be involved in some way or another.

* Someone has to chase Yuffie with a giant mallet. (I'm still ticked at her for stealing that 700 gil in FF7…)

* And, finally, hmm… Someone must get caught making out. (I borrowed that one from one of my Pokemon fic challenges, but it doesn't have to be in a closet this time…)

Mwahahahahahaha… If you decide to do the challenge, let me know in your review! (You ARE gonna review, right? ^_^)


	3. Dinner and Sticky Hands

Author's Notes: It's been happening more and more often lately- when I try and work on a fic that I've already started (I have plenty of ideas for fics I could start), my mind is a total blank, and what I do manage to write sucks. ¬_¬

Gah. Although I've said this many times already, I'm EXTREMELY ticked off at ff.net. They deleted a perfectly good fic (one of the ones for my challenge, no less! Pool Party by Quist…) for _no apparent reason at all_! It wasn't breaking any rules I know of, unless challenge fics are suddenly against the rules. Which, last time I checked, they aren't.

Thanks to Umeko for the sticky hand idea!

            "So, what should we do after dinner?" Sora asked through a mouthful of pizza.

            "Don't talk with your mouth full, Sora!" Kairi laughed.

"Sorry." Sora swallowed. "I said, what should we do after dinner?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could just go to the paopu island or something. Or sit on the pier and talk and stuff, just like before."

"Nah… we can do that any day. It should be something special!"

"Yeah. Um… I know! We could go to a movie!"

"Sounds good to me!"

"What're they saying? What're they saying?" Tidus whispered excitedly.

"Maybe if you shut up for a moment we could hear them."

Tidus, Riku, and Wakka were hiding behind a conveniently placed potted plant, trying to eavesdrop on Sora and Kairi's conversation. Well, Riku and Wakka were hiding behind the plant, anyway. Tidus was a little off to the side- the plant wasn't exactly big enough for three teenage boys to fit behind.

A little too much off to the side, really: a server that wasn't looking where he was going tripped over Tidus…

"GAH!" … and Riku ended up with a large Hawaiian pizza on his head.

"Mm, pineapple." Wakka plucked a bit of pineapple out of Riku's hair. (Ew…)

"I'm surrounded by morons." Riku sighed exasperatedly.

Sora found himself staring dreamily at Kairi. _She has such pretty eyes…_

Kairi smiled at him, and Sora blushed and looked down at his plate.

Kairi giggled. "Hey, it's okay, Sora. I don't mind."

Sora blushed even more. (If I had a dollar for every time someone blushes in this fic… OK, I'll stop interrupting the story with my comments now. Seriously.)

_He's so cute when he's embarrassed,_ Kairi thought.

And so they continued to eat their dinner in silence, because the authoress doesn't know what else should happen in this paragraph. o.O

"Hey, cool!"

"What is it this time, Tidus?" Riku asked, trying to get the cheese out of his hair.

"There's those machines that have candy and little toys and stuff in them!"

Riku rolled his eyes. "I think they're called vending machines, Tidus. And no, I'm not giving you a quarter."

"Aww…" Tidus began looking around on the floor hoping to find a quarter someone had dropped.

"Hey, Tidus, I've got some spare change, ya? I think…" Wakka dug a paperclip, some lint, a Barbie doll's head ("I'm not even gonna ask."), a spare Blitzball (wow, those must be big pockets), and a few candy wrappers out of his pocket before finally retrieving a quarter, which he handed to Tidus.

"Thanks!" Tidus went back over to the vending machines. "Now which one to get… Oh! They have those sticky flingy hand things!" He gleefully deposited the quarter in the machine, and received a red sticky hand.

"Hey, can I play with it?" Wakka asked.

"No way, it's mine! But you can have the little plastic thingy it came in. Pretend it's a spaceship or something." Tidus gave Wakka the plastic capsule.

"Gee, that's… nice, ya?" Disappointed, Wakka put the capsule in his pocket along with all that other junk listed above.

Tidus ran off to find something to fling the sticky hand at.

"Oops!" Sora accidentally knocked over his glass of orange soda. "Uh, sorry, let me clean that up…" He grabbed a napkin and leaned over to wipe up the spilled soda.

"No, no, I'll help…" Kairi set the glass back upright, then started to help mop up the soda as well.

By some crazy coincidence, the authoress's will, and/or _really_ bad aim, at that moment Tidus hit Sora with the sticky hand. This caused Sora to fall forward (more out of surprise than anything; you can't really knock someone over with a sticky hand, can you?).

The end result? Sora and Kairi's faces were so close together for a moment that their noses were practically touching. (Kairi was somewhat disappointed that they didn't end up kissing.)

"Uh-oh." Tidus ran off before they had a chance to recover.

"I wonder who threw that…" Sora muttered as he and Kairi straightened up, blushing (again!).

"I don't know. I didn't see who it was either."

"Tidus! What the hell did you do that for? You almost got us caught!" Riku hissed, somehow managing to look threatening despite still having cheese, pizza sauce, and pineapple in his hair.

"I wasn't aiming for them! I was aiming for that waiter that tripped over me earlier. It's not my fault he was walking by Sora and Kairi's table just then!"

"Hmph. Suuuuuuure you weren't."

"Honest! Hey, I think I just saw that Yuna chick again." Tidus bolted.

_A few minutes later (hey, a slice of pizza doesn't take that long to eat :P)_

"So… guess we're just waiting on Jenna and her buddies then?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Kairi shrugged. "Hey, Sora?"

"What?"

"I was just thinking. When that person knocked you over and all- it was actually kind of romantic for a moment."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if we were any closer we'd probably have ended up kissing…" Kairi blushed. (Again.)

"Yeah, that's true."

"Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"When I get my first kiss… I hope it's with you."

            Sora blinked. He hadn't expected her to say _that_. "Um, yeah… I hope that's my first kiss too. Who better to share it with than you?"

            "Aww… That's so sweet, Sora." Kairi smiled. "C'mon, let's go see what's taking Jenna so long. I wanna get to the movie theater!"

            "Yeah!"

            "Yo, Jenova, isn't that your little sister and Sora coming this way?" Brian pointed out. (Marina had started calling Jenna Jenova, and it had stuck.)

            "Yeah. Hi, sis. Hi, Sora. Done already?"

            "Yep!"

            "Got any other plans for tonight, or should I just take you home?" Jenna asked.

            "We were kind of hoping we could go to the movies," Sora said.

            "Good idea! I'd better ask the folks if it's alright. Marina, can I borrow your cell?"

            "Sure thing." Marina handed Jenna her cell phone.

            A couple phone calls later…

            "It's okay- they agree with me that just a couple slices of pizza is kind of a short date anyway." Jenna laughed. "I have to tag along to the theater too, though, and you guys can't pick an R-rated movie of course…"

            "Hey, we'll come with you," Brian offered. "I don't think you need to watch the movie with them and everything- we can finally see The Matrix Reloaded." Brian had been talking about that movie for days.

            "Cool!" Jenna nodded. "It's a plan then. Sora, Kairi, do you know which movie you want to see?"

            "Um, no."

            "Heh, that's okay, you can decide when we get there. I'll pay for the tickets-"

            "You really don't have to, you know…"

            "Aw, sis, you just won't let me be a nice generous big sister, will you? If you insist, though…" Jenna was secretly glad- she only had so much of her birthday money (her birthday had been a few days ago) left, though she _did_ want Sora and Kairi's first date to be perfect. "Well, that's all settled then. Let's go!"

            They all went outside to where Jenna and her friends had parked their (or their parents' XD) cars.

            "They're leaving, ya?" Wakka called.

            "Aw… Bye Yuna, I gotta go." Tidus had been talking to his new friend about various shtuff of randomness (mostly Blitzball, and how silly Riku looked with a pizza on his head).

            Riku, Tidus, and Wakka followed Sora, Kairi, and the others out the door, hoping that they wouldn't be late for any of the movies (the whole not-being-able-to-keep-up-with-a-car thing comes into play again :P).

A/N: Well, now I need to decide on a movie for Sora and Kairi to go to. Ideas are very much welcome… the main problem is that I haven't seen any of the movies that are in the theater right now. ^_^;; Except for Daddy Day Care, which was funny but coulda been better. Sorry this chapter was so short. Fwee.


	4. Pass The Popcorn, revised edition

Author's notes: I rewrote chapter four, as you can see. … Well, most of it, anyway. The way I was doing this just wasn't working for me. Besides, not everyone'll have seen the movie yet, and I don't want to lose readers because I'd be spoiling it for them! ^^ I have to lose a few funny bits, but hey, now I can *finish* the story. ^_^**__**

            "This is the longest line I've ever seen at the movies," grumbled Sora.

            "Hey, at least it gives us a chance to decide what we want to watch," Kairi pointed out.

            "If it hasn't already started by the time we get our tickets…"

            "The line's not THAT long. Hmm… Finding Nemo sounds good."

            "No way, that's a kiddy movie!" (There is something strangely ironic about Sora dissing a kiddy movie. Er, Disney movie. I swear that was a typo! I don't think Finding Nemo is kiddy, but then again, I have yet to see it :P) "I wanna see the Matrix."

            "Sora, it's R-rated."

            "Aw, darn." Sora looked over the list of movies again. "Sinbad sounds okay…"

            "Yeah, maybe."

            "Or, what about Pirates of the Caribbean? I thought that one sounded cool."

            "I dunno, the whole deal with the undead skeletons and stuff sounds creepy-"

            "It's not," interrupted Brian (he, Jenna, and their friends were shortly ahead of Sora and Kairi in line). "I've seen it- it's actually pretty good."

            "C'mon, Kairi, let's see it!" Sora said.

            "OK, I guess."

Sora and Kairi continued to wait (im)patiently to get their tickets.

            Tidus, Riku, and Wakka reached the theater to find that Sora and Kairi were still stuck in one of the longest lines they'd ever seen. (The other thing allowing the three to get there before Sora and Kairi got their tickets and everything was the fact that Jenna noticed her car was more or less out of power, so she had to stop at the "gas" station and get it recharged- Destiny Islanders were smart, they used electric cars- before they could go to the movie theater, which wasn't too far from the Pizza Hut in the first place. Blah.)

            "I wonder why everyone's going to the movies tonight?" Tidus asked.

            "I think it might have something to do with that half-price special. Or maybe The Matrix is just really, really popular."

            "Or maybe it's both, ya?" Wakka twirled a Blitzball on his finger (I can sort of do that with a basketball… but I drop the ball right away).

            "Maybe. We'd better get in line."

            "Um, why?" Tidus asked.

            "How else are we going to follow Sora and Kairi in to the movie? Duh."

            "Oh, right."

            "We don't know what movie they're watching, though," Wakka pointed out.

            "That… could be a problem."

            "Why don't we just ask?" Tidus pointed out.

            "We don't want them to know we're here, you idiot!" Riku replied.

            "I'm not an idiot…"

            Tidus, Wakka, and Riku took their place at the end of the line.

_Not TOO long later…_

            "Two tickets for Pirates of the Caribbean, please," Kairi said, handing the ticket person some money.

            (Of course, Riku and co. were listening.)

            Sora and Kairi got their tickets and entered the building.

            "I want popcorn and candy and-"

            "Um, Sora, unless you brought some money too I only have enough left for a bucket of popcorn and a couple sodas."

            "Oh… I guess that'll work." Insert cheesy smile here.

            Kairi giggled. (Again. :P) "Let's hurry, the movie's going to start soon."

            They bought the popcorn and sodas (orange soda for Sora, Vanilla Coke for Kairi, in case you weren't wondering… I just feel like adding lots of useless details. lol) and went to find their seats.

            "I want popcorn with extra butter, and Reese's, and a soda-"

            "I told you already, I can't afford snacks." Riku had to drag Tidus away from the snack counter as they followed Sora and Kairi into the theater.

            "I hope there's still some good seats left, ya?"

            "Wakka, if you say 'ya' one more time, I swear I will kill you."

            "That's a little harsh, ya?"

            "ARGH!" Poor Riku. Kickass bishounen he may be, but he still always ends up being the one who gets the hell annoyed out of him. … that order of words sounds dumb. ^_^;;

            Sora and Kairi walked down the aisle in the darkened room, looking for seats. They finally found a good spot- middle row, right in the middle of the row. The center of the action. ^^ As he sat down, Sora noticed that the armrests were folded up too. (The seats at the theater I saw PotC at were like that.)

            "Hey, Kairi, if we leave the armrest between our seats up we can put the popcorn between us," he pointed out.

            "Good idea."

            "Yay! I like theater seats, they're bouncy!" Tidus jumped up and down in his seat (next to the aisle, a few rows behind Sora and Kairi).

            "Shh!" Riku hissed. "They might hear you!"

            Tidus ignored him and continued playing with the seat.

            "Hey, I found some money, ya?" Wakka held up a ten-dollar bill that had gotten stuck to his shoe. (Wow. Wish I was that lucky.)

            "Cool, you can go get popcorn then," Riku said. After all, what's a movie without popcorn? "… A large bucket of popcorn, that way we can all share it, and three small sodas. Root beer for me, please."

            "Orange soda!" Tidus requested, still bouncing in his seat.

            "Ya, of course." Wakka went back out to the snack counter.

            Sora would be playing with his seat just as Tidus was under any other circumstances. However, this was a date, and he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Kairi. (Never mind that she'd probably have done the same, or laughed, or both. Ph33r the power of the bouncy theater seats! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! … uh, that was completely random. o.O) Instead, he leaned back and munched on popcorn as the previews started.

            "That Haley Joel Osment dude seems familiar for some reason," he remarked.

            "Strange."

            Wakka came back with three small buckets of popcorn and a large root beer.

            "Wakka, it was the other way around."

            "Oops, sorry, ya? I thought I got something wrong- whoa!" Wakka tripped, and the popcorn and soda went flying.

            "And right when I think I finally got all the cheese out of my hair…" grumbled Riku, who was now drenched in soda.

            "The movie's starting!" cheered Tidus.

Almost two-and-a-half hours later…

"That was great!" Sora said.

"Yeah!" Kairi agreed. "And it was so sweet, at the end…"

"What, the kissing scene?"

Kairi shrugged. "Well, more what they said right before it."

"Yeah. … Where's your sister? We need our ride home."

(A/N: I don't know how long The Matrix Reloaded is, having not seen it. I'm just gonna guess here.)

They waited in the lobby for Jenna and her friends.

"That movie kicked SERIOUS ass," Riku said.

"Yeah!" Tidus and Wakka agreed.

"Good thing Tidus didn't get us kicked out, ya?"

"Shut up, Wakka," Tidus said indignantly.

"So, guess we'd better start heading back," Riku said.

"Um, where'd we leave the boat?" Tidus asked.

"On the dock nearest to Pizza Hut. Duh."

The three boys left, hoping to be back before Sora and Kairi.

"Hey, guys!" Jenna called. "Ready to go home?"

Kairi nodded.

"Whenever you are," Sora said.

"See ya tomorrow, Jen," Brian said. He gave Jenna a quick kiss, and left.

"Ja ne!" Marina added, waving to her friend as she walked out the door.

Jenna, Sora, and Kairi went out to Jenna's car, climbed in, and drove back to Kairi's house. Sora and Kairi told Jenna about the movie on the way there.

"We're not gonna get there before them," Tidus pointed out as Jenna's car rolled past on the bridge above them.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that much. Oh well," Riku said. "Not like there's anything more for us to watch."

"Well, see ya tomorrow," Sora said as he and Kairi stood at her doorstep. (Jenna was still in the car; one of her favorite songs was playing on the radio.) "I had fun tonight."

"Me too," Kairi agreed. "We'll have to go out again sometime!"

"Definitely," Sora agreed. "Bye for now!" He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Kairi said suddenly.

Sora turned around. "What?"

Kairi giggled. "How 'bout a kiss goodnight?"

Sora was happy to oblige.

Jenna watched from her car, though the song was done playing by now and she'd shut the car off, and smiled.

The End


End file.
